


Three Minutes, Fifteen Seconds

by Das_Silberschlussel



Category: Super Powereds - Drew Hayes
Genre: Angela is implied to already be dead, Armageddon Class Super, Ficlet, Loss, Self-Sacrifice, no beta we die like intra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Silberschlussel/pseuds/Das_Silberschlussel
Summary: A supernova sun armageddon class super is on rampage and people die.
Relationships: Chad Taylor & Shane DeSoto
Kudos: 2





	1. Into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoserwithCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserwithCandy/gifts).



“I've got you. I've got you.” Intra whispered as he slowly lowered Styx to the ground. It had been three minutes and fourteen seconds since the darkness had ceased and his best friend had fallen into unconsciousness.

The Armageddon Class Super was still pulling power in, the light starting to pulse through their skin, and dripping onto the ground in hot drops of light and fire as they bled though the slices that Styx had actually managed before the lance of light had speared him through the eyes. The blades of darkness had faltered and their controller had fallen so swiftly.

Intra had been late – three minutes fifteen seconds too late to stop anything, to give protection. But it was an Armageddon Class Super, there were hundreds of heroes converging and any of them could have helped, but that wasn't the job. They were Heroes, and not even their own lives were more important than dealing with this threat.

Charon wouldn't have wanted them to stop fighting.

Intra breathed out, clearing his lungs of the emotion that was choking them as he laid his friend and his last sardonic smile on the concrete. If this went poorly, he would see Styx again on the bone white shore of the underworld.

A slight whirring of blood filled the air as he opened his own veins and poured his blood into the razor whip-saws that had become his hallmark before advancing on the Super that was somehow both an erupting volcano and a being shaped star that was dripping light and heat and fire on to the earth – a star about to go super nova.

Intra's bone armor clipped around his body, and he charged. His last thought of Shane's smile as he threw himself into the new sun.


	2. A cold day

They buried Shane, and a marker was placed for Chad. While neither had actually been able to end the armageddon class, they had provided crucial distraction for others to stop the end of the world. Many stood in mourning around the world, but an a small room full of black stone deep beneath Lander two more names were carved gently into the walls.

The names of two friends and brothers, beneath the name of the one who had made them such.

Wind blew across a saved world, and the scattered ashes of the second Intra found their new places, in the future to perhaps shed deeper shadows and reflect brighter light.


End file.
